Advertisers may develop ad campaigns with advertisements for delivery to potential consumers. Advertisers may have specific delivery goals for delivery of advertisements, which may be designed to achieve certain outcomes. In some instances, advertisers may partner with service providers or other entities to deliver advertisements in an optimal manner. In such instances, certain audiences may be more receptive to particular advertisements, and may therefore be targeted by the respective advertisements. Advertising slots for online advertising may be subject to a bidding process, in which the advertisement associated with the highest bid may be presented to a user. Bid amounts may be submitted within a short period of allotted time, such that a winning bid can be determined for presentation to a user reasonably quickly. However, entities that generate bids may have numerous potential advertisements from which to select for bid amount generation, and may be unable to evaluate each potential advertisement during the time allotted for bid amount submissions. As a result, advertisements may be presented in a suboptimal manner leading to reduced effectiveness and increased costs of an ad campaign.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. However, different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.